legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ProfArchibaldHale/A possibility.
Jamesster is ironic. He gave me evidence to support my theory, and I am using it now. Recently, two videos were uploaded to youtube. Not your ordinary one, though. These are better than the NT Launch Pad vids. These vids, are of the biggest thing that will hit the game until the final battle with BT. These are vids, of the Spider boss' lair, and where his army of Spiderlings are located. He continued saying he was right, and this leads to the downfall of at least HALF of his theory. #1 Skybox: In OoB, behind the SB Wind Tunnel, there is a large box-area. The rest of IP is done in normal styling that you would find in the boundaries of LU. Why? The area that holds the Spiderling army is a box, but with an open top. Why would you see the sky in a cave? Miniature holes are understandable but the WHOLE thing? What if they are going to put this area in the box OoB? Then cover up the top? This makes perfect sense, it's like what will happen with FV Race Place, we see the area, but not the structures. #2 Invisible walling: Walls can be invisible OoB, leading to my theory that there is a tunnel OoB in Avant Gardens. an ENTIRELY invisible one. This would also explain why the SB is at an awkard angle, he is used for ANOTHER cutscene. #3 No idea: We don't know what is happening with this stuff. We are FREE to have our OWN opinions and not have someone else's opinion shoved down our throat. #4 In the NEW screenshots (purple tunnel) you see a tunnel, one large enough to fit into the wind tunnel. Which could (I said COULD, Jamesster) lead into the box that will possibly (POSSIBLY, Jamesster) hold the Spiderling army area. NEW: The SB lair we CURRENTLY know has a big purple mound accross from the chasm, this corresponds with purple gunk with a quickbuild sign nearby, meaning this area is possibly where they will put the SB lair. now the wind tunnel thingy I suggested earlier on could lead to that cube OoB (thing without roof.) which has yet another quickbuild thing, meaning Spider army thing could be impemented here. Now the next thing I suggest is that the wind tunnel could lead in TWO different directions, one to the army place and the other to the lair. Now before anyone says those quickbuild signs aren't proof, then I say this: The lair hasn't been activated for players yet, therefore we cannot make the signs move. Also, before anyone says that if this DOES happen for the game, how come we can go through these areas? Because it's like the DMC, we can't see it, but we can go NEAR it, maybe even ON DMC, because nobody knows the amount of players doing the teleport glitch, so we don't know. Please note this is SPECULATION, I don't know what the designers have in store for us, this is my opinion and everyone has a right to an opinion, some prefer Jamesster's other prefer mine. So let's keep that in mind when commenting now. Category:Blog posts